warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) (3) Sapphireshine looked around and licked her paw. -- Sparkheart returned from the patriol. 16:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe looked around and started to groom herself. I feel weird. she thought as she looked at her belly how she looked over weight.♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 21:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine sniffed. The warrior had gotten over the mysterious disappearance of her mate and her two kits, but still felt a pang of regret every time she thought about them. 02:50, June 29, 2013 (UTC) "Hey Sapphireshine do I look over weight?" she asked the she-cat.♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 15:04, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm padded out of the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) "SHAPPIRESHINE!!" she meowed.21:25, July 11, 2013 (UTC) The silver she-cat tilted her head. "Yes." 01:15, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "I don't knopw why. Do you know...?" she meowed. ''I hope it's not kits.. ''She thoght.♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 16:36, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:34, July 12, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat shook her head. "Ask the medicine cat." 00:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm finished licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:11, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine padded away and greeted Novastorm. 18:32, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Novastorm meowed to Sapphireshine.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "Hello, Novastorm." Sapphireshine mewed calmly. 05:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe sat down.♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 02:02, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine observed Novastorm. "Want to help out in a border patrol?" 18:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Novastorm meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine nodded at Novastorm, and called out the cats to go on the patrol. "Loudclaw, Novastorm, Tigerstripe, go on a border patrol." She led the cats outside the camp. 07:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "Sapphireshine I have a belly-ache like super bad.." Tigestripe meowed in closed teeth and sat down panting.♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 13:46, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm tried to find the scent of cats from a different clan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:05, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine looked over at Tigerstripe and flicked her tail at the walking cats. "Go on without me." She ordered. She crouched by Tigerstripe. "You're pregnant." She realized. 02:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "What? Oh dear StarClan..What tom are these kits father..? I don't like anyone." She meowed.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 14:10, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine looked at Tigerstripe. "What?" She gasped. 17:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "I don't have a mate." Tigerstripe confirmed.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 18:26, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine looked over at Tigerstripe. "What did you eat this sunrise?" She asked. 18:52, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm found nothing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:08, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sparkheart returned m the patrol. Novastorm sighed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "I ate a mouse." she meowed.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 13:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine looked over Tigerstripe. "Was it good?" 21:06, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "Duhh it's a mouse yeah!" she meowed.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 15:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Sapphire shine paced back and forth. "I'm no medicine cat, but I suppose you're pregnant or you ate something rotten." 19:03, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm padded back to Sapphireshine and Tigerstripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Clans